What Could Have Been
by 1Doctor
Summary: Based on the episode 'Parent Hood', from the new BBC series, but with a few changes! [All complete now! Hope you like it! I enjoyed writing it, a lot! Thanks for all the reviews and everything!]
1. A Flicker of Someting Else

Robin stared at the arrow that was now embedded in his left arm. 'Ow', he said quietly.

Suddenly a shower of arrows followed, causing Marian to cry out from below. 'Robin! Quick, it's the Sheriff's guards.' She exclaimed, with a hint of fear evident, no matter how hard she tried to hide it. 'ROBIN!'

Robin sprang back into action, and he and Roy gathered up their bows and remaining arrows and scrambled off the building, towards their horses, tied up to a post nearby.

'Marian! You need to get out of here, now. You can't be seen with me, the Sheriff is already suspicious of your involvement with me. The Outlaws, I mean,' Robin caught himself, as he saw the red flush into Marian's cheeks, and busied himself with untying the horses' reins.

'ROBIN!' Roy shouted as he struggled to control his horse. 'Don't forget the babe.'

Robin silently cursed under his breath, he had forgotten. Now he had someone else to worry about. Robin instantly regretted his silent curse, it really wasn't the babe's fault he was here, it was Robin's. He had volunteered to take him back to his mother after being found in Sherwood Forest. After all he was Robin Hood, and it was what he had chosen to do. He had to prevent himself from thinking, what's expected of me, more like. He looped his horse's reins back over the post, whilst at the same time, tried to sort out the sling, in which he had carried the child before. He ran towards Marian who was cradling the tiny, adorable infant so protectively in her arms, as if he were her own.

She'd make a great Mother some day Robin thought, distracted. Damn it Robin. Get your head together. Now's not the time.

As Robin ran, he extended his arms, ready to pick up the baby. He stopped suddenly when he heard Marian let out a gasp of horror and pain.

'Marian?' Robin didn't even try to hide the worry in his voice. 'What is it? Are you hurt?' He looked round frantically to see if the guards had somehow reached them quicker than expected. Seeing no-one he once again focused his attention on Marian.

'No, but, Robin, your arm,' Marian cried, pointing to the arrow still sticking out.

'Oh, right,' was his reply as he pulled it out, just managing to prevent the cry of pain that was about to escape his lips. He would worry about his arm later; his first priority was the safety of Marian. And of course Roy and the babe.

As he reached for the tiny child and placed him gently, yet securely, into the make-shift carrier, Marian caught his hand. 'Robin, you need to sort out the wound. It'll get infected. Come with me. Let me help.'

'ROBIN!' Roy called again, anxious of the approaching guards.

But Robin forgot all about him, and the guards, even the tiny bundle which he now held protectively against his chest, just like a proud father would. As he stared into her eyes, he was lost. He had always been fascinated by her eyes, ever since they were children and she had managed to get out of any punishment with just one look, no matter what the crime was. It had worked on her father, Robin's father, in fact basically anyone who had reprimanded them, which was quite a few. Robin smiled at the memories. Now though, he saw a mixture of fear, anger, disappointment and a strength that scared even him. He thought he saw a flicker of something else as he reached for her hand and squeezed it gently.

'I'll be fine', he whispered, even though he knew she was right. After all, he knew the effects of an infected wound better than anyone else; it was the cause of his return to England from the Crusades in the Holy Land. 'You could always kiss it better for me though,' he added, with a wink that could dissolve even the most hardened of hearts. With this, he let go of her hand and sprinted to his horse, which Roy was having trouble controlling.

As Robin mounted, and they set off, galloping towards the relative safety of Sherwood Forest, he glanced backwards and saw the guards, some running, others riding, approaching his Marian, who didn't appear to have moved from where he had left her.

Wait Robin thought. Did I just call her 'my Marion'? He shook his head in confusion, checked the babe that was clinging desperately to his shirt, and weaved between the trees, away from the advancing guards.

'SPLIT', Robin shouted to Roy. 'I'll find you. Go, quick!'

As Robin and Roy sped off in different directions, with the majority of the guards staying on Robin's trail, Marian sank to her knees.

Why? How? she thought miserably. Why does he always do this to me? How does he manage it? Well, I don't care what he said, he needs help. I saw it in his eyes, even if he did try to hide it. I know him, he needs me.

As Marian tried to compose herself again, she couldn't stop herself thinking, and I need him. She gathered herself up, unhooked her horse from the cart, now filled with the baskets that were once filled with bread, mounted and set off, determined to find Robin and help him, whether he wanted to be helped or not.


	2. All Yours

Roy pulled his horse up. Somehow he'd managed to lose the guards. You'd have thought they would have learnt by now! Roy thought smugly. Like they stood a chance! Even when Robin's got an arrow sticking out of him! Wonder if he got away.

He turned his horse around and headed back in the direction in which he'd just come, trying to find Robin. After a while without any sign, Roy let himself hope they'd got Robin. He felt guilty at having allowed this emotion to arise. But he tried to reassure himself, better the guard than me. Roy hated having to choose, especially something like this, his own mother or his leader, his friend.

The sound of a twig snapping brought Roy from his thoughts. He swung round, sword out, ready to defend and attack.

'Relax mate! You'll have someone's eye out if you're not careful!' Robin smiled, more relaxed now that the danger had passed and he was reunited with his fellow outlaw. 'All right?' he added as he checked the baby strapped to his chest. Asleep! How is that even possible?! Robin wondered. That's one very chilled out kid! He smiled.

Roy replied with a short 'Yeah', too pre-occupied with yet-again faced with making the difficult choice.

Robin didn't appear to notice the anxiety or desperation in Roy's voice, as he was busy trying to stem the steady flow of blood from the gaping wound the arrow had left.

'Hate to say it Robin', Roy finally said. 'But Marian may have been right. You do need to get that seen to. Just in case.'

'Of course I was.' The reply caught both men off guard. Marian came into their sight, pulled her horse up, and added, with a sparkle in her eye, 'So much for being 'men of the forest'! You didn't even hear me coming!'

'Course I did', came Robin's reply, maybe a little sharper than he would have liked. How the hell does she know the buttons to press? Damn she's good Robin expressed to himself.

Marian chuckled. Yep, still got it! He's so predictable! she thought.

'Anyway, Roy only said you MAY have been right. So you can wipe that smirk off your face,' Robin added, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, no matter how hard he tried to conceal it.

'Funny, Robin! How's the little one? Hope you were extra careful,' Marian scolded, jest and worry apparent in her voice.

'Naturally' was Robin's reply. He jumped off his horse and strode over to her just to prove his point.

'OK, I believe you!' Marian smiled as she saw the protective arm Robin had around the tiny child.

As a bystander, Roy observed this exchange and saw clearly what Much had been trying to tell them. Love shone bright and clear between them, and no matter how hard they tried to hide it, their eyes revealed their true feelings and desires. Someday, they might even tell each other Roy thought. Knowing Robin though, maybe not for a while. But, perhaps some good has come from this day. They seem more comfortable with each other; they even look like a real family. How can I break this up, even if it isn't real?

He watched as Robin passed the now-awake child gently up to Marian, whose eyes shone even brighter than her amazing smile. The look didn't last long, as Robin grasped his arm in pain.

'Robin', Roy and Marian exclaimed at the same moment. 'You really need to let me sort that out', Marian said with such a tone that even Robin admitted defeat.

'Fine' Robin sighed. 'I'm all yours' he added, with a slight smile on his face.

Marian rolled her eyes and shook her head at him. As she took up her reins, she glanced at Robin, who sent her a secret wink. Smiling, she asked where they were. 'There's a village just up ahead', Roy informed them. 'I'm sure someone'll help the infamous Robin Hood!'

So they set off, Roy in the lead, followed by Marian who was having trouble trying to control her horse and hold on to the wriggling child in her arms. Robin rode up alongside her, laughing silently at the sight. He expertly took the baby and settled him back down into the sling.

'How'd you manage to do that, especially with one arm?' Marian asked, impressed. He just smiled in response and motioned for her to catch up with Roy. How could they have known, let alone be prepared, for what lay ahead for each of them?


	3. Nighon Impossible

'I'm telling you Marian,' Robin laughed. 'There is no way you are calling our, I mean, this child, Dominic.' Robin reddened at his own mistake. He had been so wrapped up in the idea of having children with Marian that he had forgotten the child was with them only to be taken back to his real family. 'Honestly, women!' He added, trying to draw attention away from his blunder and reddening face.

At the particular moment of Robin's slip-up, Marian had been paying far more attention to his fiercely blue eyes than the words that had been pouring out of his well structured mouth. How I wish I could just lean over and kiss those perfect lips, and dive into the beautiful blue depths of his eyes. Marian stopped herself from going any farther as she noticed Robin's flushed face. Robin, embarrassed?! Well I've heard there's always a first time for everything! Now what were we talking about? Oh yeah I remember, names! She tried to focus her attention on Robin's face as a whole and changed her expression to resemble one of annoyance. 'And why not?' Marian queried. 'Dominic's a lovely name! He would be Dom for short! It's simple and easy to remember! What's wrong with it?' she pressed, not really caring for the answer, just content with feeling so relaxed for a change and seeing Robin so happy.

'You do know he probably already has a name? And a family,' Roy added, although he knew that neither Robin nor Marian would pay any attention to him or his truthful statement.

'Because,' began Robin, who had either not heard Roy, or had decided to ignore him anyway. 'Because you'll give him a bad start to life, that's why! Remember that boy in the next village on from Locksley? He was called Dom, and he didn't exactly have a good childhood now did he?!' Robin finished with a smug little nod of the head.

Marian smiled at this, 'I think you'll find that's because he had 7 younger brothers and sisters to look after. That and the fact that his Father was a drunkard! Nothing at all to do with being named Dom, or Dominic,' she pointed out.

'Aah! Fair point,' Robin conceded. 'But he's still not being called Dominic or Dom for that matter. Anyway, I always liked the name Charlie. My first son, I always imagined, would be a Charlie. Charlie of Locksley, well Charlie Hood now I suppose. Either way, it's got a good sound to it don't you think?'

Marian was taken aback by the fact that Robin had not only thought about having children, but also that he had named them as well. She glanced at Roy, who appeared to be equally as shocked, but was managing to hide it far better than Marian, who couldn't hide anything from Robin, no matter how small or insignificant.

'And what about for a girl then? Or have you not thought about that?' Marian tried to recompose herself, only to be knocked straight back by Robin's easy reply of 'thought their Mother could choose. What do you suggest her name to be?'

Before Marian could answer, or even properly register Robin's comment, Roy hushed them.

'Quiet. We need to be more aware,' Roy told them quietly. 'We're nearing the village. What do you want to do now Robin?' he asked, unsure of what Robin's proposed plan of action would be.

'You'd best go ahead,' Robin indicated to Marian. Now that they were leaving the safety of the forest, Robin's whole approach to the situation had changed. He was once again the tireless outlaw that was feared and hated by the Sheriff.

And back on goes his armour Marian sighed. No more joking or laughing or thinking of the future. I suppose it was just to humour me anyway. Why would Robin have thought of his children when he lives in a forest, with no food, spending all his time caring about helping others more than he does himself. I guess that's one of the reasons why I …

'Marian?! Attention to Marian?!' Robin broke her away from her thoughts. 'Did you hear what I just said?' Not for the first time that day Robin cursed himself for his tone towards her. When she nodded he carried on, 'You need to check thoroughly that there are no guards. Not even one. Not just for mine and Roy's sake either,' he added unnecessarily, but with emotion to ensure she understood exactly what he meant. Marian knew the consequences of being seen with outlaws, especially Robin Hood. With one last sweeping look at the baby, snuggled closely to Robin's chest, and Robin's blood stained sleeve, Marian nodded and set off in the direction of the nearest villager.

I'd protect her with my life, but sometimes even that isn't enough. Why can't I be nicer to her? I mean, everything was fine a minute ago, damn stupid village! Robin thought miserably, as he watched her smiling at the small group of children that had ran towards her and her horse as she'd entered the village. But there she goes, once more, in a different direction. Just when I thought we were starting to understand each other again. Maybe the bit about calling my first son Charlie was a mistake, but what else was I meant to do in the Holy Lands? I had to have something to preoccupy my mind with, and what better than planning my future, my family, with the woman I …

'Rob, we can't stay long. It's just get stitched-up and go, right?' Roy tried to make him understand. He'd seen the wistful look in Robin's eyes as he and Marian had been talking about baby names. Now though, that wishful look was replaced with something that resembled regret. When Robin just nodded, without making a sound, or taking his eyes of Marian talking to a villager, Roy added, 'guess I should head back to camp and warn the others. We might as well all go now, safety in numbers and all that.' Again Robin just nodded.

Roy sighed and turned back to the direction of their camp. At least he bought the excuse, although I don't really think he was listening to me, Roy thought, with little comfort. I'm going to need everyone's help to get Robin away from Marian. That'll be hard enough, but to make him hand the baby over? On my own, that's nigh-on impossible! Much does this so much better! And with a new found respect for Much, Roy set off leaving Robin, with Marian, and the baby.


	4. Darkest of Thoughts

Robin barely noticed Roy leave, all of his attention was focused on Marian. While he waited for the signal that told him the coast was clear, and that it was safe for him to go down, Robin replayed the conversation in his head. 'What do you suggest?' Honestly! No wonder she didn't reply, she probably didn't even think about having a future with me, let alone what the names of our children would be, Robin thought. Now it's going to be awkward, just as we seemed to be getting on better, almost like how we used to be. Well I've gone and blown it totally now. There'll be no chance of a friendship, let alone anything more.

He looked down at the baby, who was lying happily, content to be held and playing with Robin's tag. 'At least someone appears to be having fun!' he smiled.

'Yeah, the best time of my life!' came the reply. Marian laughed slightly at Robin's shocked face staring at the smiling baby in surprise. She waited for him to realise she was there before continuing. 'Come on! I've just spoken to Amy, that women down there, and she said that Gisbourne and his men passed through about an hour ago, so she doesn't expect them to come this way again today. But, it's best not to stay too long anyway. Where's Roy gone?'

Robin was so shocked by Marian's lengthy speech, after all she was a woman of very few words, that he only registered the two names, Roy and Gisbourne. 'Roy's gone to get the others, and Gisbourne doesn't act like anyone else does. Wouldn't be surprised if he hadn't already sent out a search party to find you. After all he does so want to know you.' Robin replied bitterly, not caring that he sounded like a spoilt child who hadn't got their own way. Well I haven't, and I really don't like him anyway he thought as Marian turned to face him again. He lowered his eyes, ashamed.

Marian was shocked by Robin's sharp response, and tensed position. She knew he disliked Gisbourne but hadn't realised just how much until now. OK, so he's taken his lands, his village, his home, but Robin chose the forest and his new way of life. I don't exactly like Gisbourne, but at least I try to hide it, Marian thought. She looked at Robin, willing him to look at her. When he did, she flashed him a small smile, to let him know she understood and felt the same. 'So, come on then, let's get going! Pass me Aaron.' Marian commanded, stretching her arms up to take the baby.

As Robin passed him down, he realised what she had just said. 'Hang on! 'Aaron'? Where did that come from? I thought you were set on Dom?!'

'I was, but then realised that Dom grew up to be a drunkard too, and didn't want to tempt fate, so decided Aaron. It was my father's father's name.'

'Fine by me! Aaron it is! Can you please stitch me up now? It's sort of starting to hurt!' Robin admitted, changing the subject from baby names. He dared to let himself hope. Maybe she has had some thought on the matter! he smiled. But my arm is really killing! Well the part that I can still feel! Who knew such a small baby would weigh so much? Robin thought as he slowly flexed his arm out, trying to regain some sort of feeling in it.

Marian had already started to walk towards the village, proudly carrying Aaron in her arms, singing softly to him. Robin smiled at them. That should be Marian singing to our child, our son. Well it would have been if I hadn't gone off to the Holy Lands and left her behind. Especially with that slimeball Gisbourne. What if I hadn't have come back when I did? Would Marian be married to him now? She'd be Lady of Locksley, living in Locksley Manor, but with the wrong Lord and husband. I could never live to see that happen. That would be pain beyond belief. Absolute torture. As Robin thought this, he involuntarily shuddered.

Marian glanced back and saw Robin shiver, a look of uttermost hate and pain on his face. Pretending she hadn't seen, she continued on towards the village, shifting Aaron in her arms, to make the journey more comfortable for the both of them. He really does not like Gisbourne! she thought. I just wish Guy would leave me alone! Of course if Robin hadn't gone off to fight, we would probably be married by now, and it would be our son I would be holding. He probably didn't even give me a second thought, when he was off fighting someone else's war, rather than fighting more important issues at home, with me. I would have even settled for him fighting me, if he'd just have stayed. Although, Much did say he heard Robin say my name when he was dreaming. I'll have to ask him about it, but he'll probably just deny it. Emotions are signs of weakness in men, apparently, so in outlaws it would be like a death sentence. How knows what the Sheriff would do if Robin ever did express any emotions towards me. He already suspects that I am helping Robin somehow, even if he can't prove it, yet. But add some feelings? Well, I might as well put a noose around both our necks. Marian shuddered at her own thoughts.

At that moment they entered the village, both preoccupied with the darkest of thoughts.


	5. Before it's too late

Meanwhile Roy was on his way back to camp, also occupied by his thoughts.

I never understood before just how much Robin should, and probably does, hate the Sheriff, Roy thought, as he slowly trudged along, having left the horse, just in case it had been marked. I mean, we all have our reasons for being outlaws, many of them Sheriff-based, but Robin. He went to protect our King and country, and what does he get in return? His home taken away. His village and lands given to someone else. His woman, although Marian wouldn't allow herself to be called anyone's woman. Technically no one's taken her. Yet. But you can see it's going to be quite some time before Marian's going to forgive him, no matter how much they love each other. Poor guy! He's got it pretty bad! Roy chuckled to himself.

A sudden noise made Roy stop short. He pulled his sword out and spun round slowly, trying to find the source of the disturbance.

'RAH!' Allan shouted, as he and Will jumped out of a tree, landing either side of Roy.

'You little …' Roy began, while hitting both of them.

'Now, now Roy! There's no need for language like that just because we caught you off guard!' Will spluttered in between fits of laughter. 'What would John say?!'

'Oh shut up!' was Roy's reply as he continued to hit Allan, who was creased up, just managing to say 'Your face! Your face!' 'What are you doing out here anyway?' Roy demanded, pushing Allan over, into a pile of leaves on the floor.

'Could ask you the same question,' Allan replied, spitting out leaves. He threw Will a dark look. Will had shifted his laughter from Roy's shocked face, to Allan's even more dishevelled appearance. 'Thought you were meant to be taking Robin and the baby to its village?'

'I was. I'll tell you everything when we get back to the others,' came Roy's reply as he picked up his sword, replacing it back into its makeshift holder. 'Best get going huh?' he added as he saw Will and Allan fighting on the ground, where leaves were now being shoved down Will's top, and mud being mixed into Allan's unkempt hair. He just chuckled and pulled them apart.

Once they had all recovered from their 'mad moment', as Much liked to call them, Will spoke up, 'I think the sooner we get back to camp, and you tell us what's going on, the better! Much was already fretting about where 'Master Robin' was when we left!'

All three started in the direction of camp, laughing at Will's accurate impression of Much.

'So what you're telling me is that Robin got shot, chased by guards, and then you let him go off with Marian? ON HIS OWN?!' Much shouted. 'I knew I should have come with you. No one else knows what he's like, or can control him!'

Roy and the others were slightly taken aback by Much's reaction. The others had been concerned, but Much's response was bordering on over-protective parent, rather than loyal manservant or friend.

Roy nodded weakly, 'Marian was going to stitch him up. And he wasn't alone. He had Charlie or Dom, or whatever they decided to call the baby.'

Instantly they all realised that he had said exactly the wrong thing.

'CHARLIE?! They're calling him Charlie?!' Much exploded. When Roy nodded meekly again, he screeched. 'How stupid are you Roy?! In the Holy Lands, in his dreams, Robin would call out Mar …' Much suddenly stopped as he realised what he was saying. One look at Allan's smirk and he quickly adjusted what he was saying. 'I mean, I need to get to him right now.' He added more calmly.

So shocked were they all by Much's outburst that they packed in double-quick time. As they set off, following Roy, Much added quietly, hoping no one could hear, 'Before it's too late.'

John stared after Much's retreating back. 'Before it's too late?' What does that mean? What significance does the name 'Charlie' have? I know Robin is obsessed and in love with Marian, but the way Much is carrying on. There's got to be something more, something bigger, and by the way Much is acting, I'm guessing something not so good! Mind you, Much does seem to be a bit over protective of Robin. Even more so when Marian is around. All I know is the sooner we get to Robin, Marian and the baby, the better. For all of us.

All five outlaws set out to find their friend, hurried along by an anxious Much.


	6. All MakeBelieve

All Make-Believe

'There! As good as new, or at least as good as I can get it. I've never really been that good at needlecraft,' Marian smiled apologetically.

Robin nodded in response, not trusting himself to speak. For the past five minutes he had been closer to Marian that he had in a long time. _Not just physically_, he thought. _Although having her hands on my arm is definitely listed as a positive for being shot in the arm! It was more than just the contact; it was almost like she didn't want to fight me anymore, which, I must say, is rather desirable. _With that thought, he reached his hand out and grasped Marian's. As her eyes flew up to his face, eyes wide in surprise, he softly squeezed her hand and quietly said 'Thank you'.

Unsure of what was actually happening; Marian, who had unconsciously adjusted her position on the bed so that the limited space between them was almost non-existent, gently stroked his hand with her thumb, searching his eyes for some sort of explanation.

In response, Robin traced her cheek with his other hand. 'Marian. I …'

Before he could get any further, the door opened and Amy walked in, carrying a tray. They broke apart and tried to look as innocent and natural as possible.

Sensing she had just disturbed something, Amy turned beetroot and stammered, 'Oh, I'm sorry. Um … I just heard the baby crying and thought that … well I hope you don't think me rude my Lady, I just thought that he might be hungry and I had some milk left from baking earlier and … I'm rambling, sorry, I'll just leave it here. There's some cheese and bread for you too. The Mother's got to keep up her strength as well you know. It's not easy looking after a wee one. Well you probably know that already. I'll just leave you to it. Sorry again!'

Only once Amy had hurried out of the room and closed the door did Marian and Robin looked at each other. Each wore smiles as bright as day, trying to hide their glee and pride that Amy had thought them a family, although neither would admit to that fact.

'Um, so do you actually know how to feed a baby?' Robin asked sheepishly, hoping to break the slightly awkward atmosphere that had crept into the room. 'Because I barely know how to feed myself! I eat only what Much gives me!'

Marian smiled and walked towards the tray Amy had left. Throwing Robin the bread she said, 'Here, you need feeding more than me. Eat this whilst I see to Aaron.' As she began sorting out the milk, Robin brought Aaron to the bed and gently lay down next to him.

_This has definitely got to be one of the best days of my life!_ Robin thought, as Aaron grasped one of his fingers. _Here I am, lying on a bed, with a tiny baby next to me, and the love of my life fixing milk for him. OK, so the baby isn't ours and I haven't told Marian that I love her, not that she would feel the same anyway. But for now, this will have to do._

_Oh God!_ Marian sighed. _What am I doing? Right, I'm fixing milk for a baby that is currently lying on the bed next to the man of my dreams. What I would give for that baby to be mine, and this to be our house. Father would think it foolish to be jealous of the poor, but they are allowed the simple pleasures of raising their own children, and marrying for love rather than politics._ Marian picked the bottle up, and turned round. The sight that met her was one that was so similar to that of her dreams; there was Robin, the most wanted man in Nottingham, the fearless Outlaw, the honoured soldier, asleep on the bed, protectively holding a young baby that was playing with his tag, staring at him with love evident in his little eyes. As Marian walked forward, Robin started awake. He glanced around, obviously confused by his surroundings, but visibly relaxed as he saw Marian. He grinned, 'You best not tell anyone about this Maz, the lads, especially Allan, would never let me live it down!'

Marian smiled at his openness, and the use of his childhood name for her. 'Well, you'll just have to convince me not to, won't you Rob!' she retorted, as she settled down on the other side of Aaron. Gently she took him from Robin's arms and gave him the bottle. For a while, they stayed in that position, with Marian feeding Aaron and Robin lying on his side, slowly eating bread, just staring at the two of them with an expression that Marian found hard to read. Trying to gain control of herself, Marian broke the silence, 'So whose child is this anyway?'

For a moment, a flicker of confusion crossed Robin's face. _Whose child? But it's … oh yeah._ Disheartened, Robin replied 'Not sure, Roy said the mother lives in Knighton. Don't know anyone who was expecting do you?'

_What was Robin just thinking? He has no idea how much it hurt remembering that this is all make-believe, that we are not together, not parents to this gorgeous child. We aren't anything._ Marian shook her head, more to get rid of her thoughts than to answer Robin's question.

With enormous effort, Robin reluctantly rose from the bed and walked to the door. 'I'll just be outside. The others will be arriving soon, and I don't want them to wake up Aaron.' He opened the door, but before he walked out, he hesitantly turned to face Marian again, 'Thanks for today. Not just for looking after Aaron or for stitching me up, but for making me remember. Thank you, my Lady' he added, before striding out and closing the door quietly, leaving a surprised Marian holding a sleeping Aaron close to her chest, while unchecked tears silently fell down her cheeks.


	7. The Names of Two People

Hey, just to apologise in advance for this chapter! It's not one of my best! I got my A Level results today, and am already fed up with Uni talk, so decided to shut myself in my room and made myself write something! Hope you like it, or not, either way! Cheers, 1Doctor xxx

The Names of Two People

'Master, might I have a word, please?' Much requested, gesturing Robin away from the group of outlaws and villagers. After a slight glance back at the house where Marian and Aaron were, Robin followed, or rather was pulled away by Much.

'I wonder what that conversation is going to be about!' joked Allan, indicating the retreating backs of Robin and Much.

'You know, it's sometimes hard to believe that Robin is actually Much's master!' Little John remarked, with a shake of the head.

'It's obvious how much Robin relies on Much though, and I don't just mean for the food, because we all do that! The dependency has definitely increased since their return. I remember them from before they went to the Holy Land, and whilst Robin wasn't exactly a leader, it was obvious that their relationship resembled that of a Master and his manservant. Now though, it's almost as if Robin has forgotten their positions and has become Much's equal.' Will finished to find the others staring at him in disbelief. 'What?'

'You know mate, I reckon that's the longest you've talked in the whole time I've know you!' Allan smiled, punching Will lightly on the arm, only to be playfully pushed back. Unfortunately, Allan was not quite balanced, and subsequently fell over, causing an outburst of laughter from the ever-growing group around them.

Looking over at the sudden burst of laughter, earned Robin a hit on the arm by Much.

'Again, you aren't listening to me Master. I'm trying to talk some sense into you!' Much sighed, exasperated by his continuous losing battle to control Robin.

'I am listening to you Much really. You were saying something about … me and Marian … and … umm … how … OK! So I wasn't listening to exactly what you said, but you love me anyway!' Robin smiled sheepishly, knowing that Much wouldn't stay mad at him.

'Yes Master, I do love you, for all the good it's done me. I was actually talking about the child, more specifically the name you suggested for him. Charlie? Come on Master, you don't expect me to forget. I know full well what significance that name has.' When Robin didn't answer, only dropping his gaze and concentrated on his feet, Much continued, 'Master, I'm sorry. But you know that this babe already has a family, and a name. Roy told us, his name is Seth. He needs to go home, let him go.'

Robin looked up, staring into Much's face, 'But Much, it's so hard. I was in there with Marian and Aaron, Marian's choice of name,' he added, after seeing Much's confused expression at a new name. 'I was just lying on the bed, looking at Marian holding him, feeding him, and it made me hurt so much. All I could think about was that we could have had that; it could have been our son that she was holding, if I hadn't been so stupid and selfish. What in King Richard's name possessed me to leave her and go fight a war thousands of miles away? I've seen death and torture and all sorts of horrors in the Holy Land, but none caused me as much pain as sitting there imagining the family that I could have had. Much, I can't do it anymore, I just can't.' Robin broke off, before dropping his gaze and falling silently to the ground, looking as close to tears as Much had ever seen him.

As Much sat down next to him, he put one hand on Robin's shoulder. 'I never told you Master, but in the Holy Lands, whilst you were dreaming, you spoke. At times it was hard to distinguish what it was you were actually saying; at others it was as clear as you are now. The names of two people were most frequent and filled with such strength and love. These people were Marian, and Charlie.' Robin started up, as if to try and escape this revelation. Much continued forcefully, 'I wondered who this Charlie was, until one night, when you were fighting the fever, you told me. You told me of your fears, your desires and dreams, and your hopes. I have never told a soul what you told me that night, but to see you lying there, so close to death, relaying your deepest thoughts, I realised just how much you loved Marian. It was obvious to everyone that knew you both, that each loved the other, but I don't think anyone could quite comprehend the amount of love within. All I wanted to say was, a love like that does not go away, if anything it strengthens, so don't give up on those dreams you told me of. Just remember that there is always hope, even in the darkest of places, as you showed in Acre. You will have that family; but it will just have to wait.' Mush stood, and began walking back before adding, 'You are surrounded by people that love you Robin, that will never change.'

Robin sat for a few minutes, without moving, just contemplating exactly what Much had said. _He's right. I'll fight for my family, just as I fight for the people of Nottingham. Nobody is going to take my life away from me._ Getting up to leave, Robin brushed away the few tears that had escaped. _I really must be better to Much; after all he is one of the constants in my life. Without him, I doubt whether I would have survived the journey to the Holy Land, let alone the war itself. I will make him, and Marian, proud of me._ As he walked towards the group, he looked at each of them in turn, savouring the love and respect he had for each of his men, and woman of course. He nodded at each and grasped Much's arm before re-entering the cottage.

'Marian, there's something I need to tell you. It's just that …' Robin trailed off as he saw Marian's tear-stained face. Racing to her side, he placed a hand on her arm. 'Marian, what is it? What's wrong? Are you hurt? Is Aaron injured? What happened? Tell me, Marian.'

'There is nothing wrong, as you would have already found out if you had given me a chance to speak,' Marian smiled. 'I don't suppose you could take Aaron; I think my arm has gone to sleep.'

As Robin bent to pick him up, his lips brushed her cheek with a small kiss. 'I just wanted to let you know how much I appreciate what you have done for me, and my men, and of course for little Aaron here.'

Marian quickly recovered from the shock, 'No problem. It was nice to get out of the house and do something good without having to be hidden by the mask of the Nightwatchman. Besides, I had fun! Just make sure you give me prior warning next time you rescue a baby. But I really must be going, my Father will be wondering where I have got to. Plus, the Sheriff would have found out about my little stunt earlier, and I cannot leave my Father to take my punishment.' Marian involuntarily shuddered at the thought of what the Sheriff might think up as a penalty. Seeing Robin's anxious face, she added, 'It won't be anything serious, probably just banned from the Council of Nobles for a few meetings. Don't worry, I can look after myself. I've had to learn how.' Marian instantly regretted her harsh words as she saw Robin turn away, his face unreadable.

Getting up to leave, she reached down to kiss Aaron on the head. 'Goodbye young man. Make sure you have a fantastic life, and look after your family. No doubt I'll be seeing you soon Robin. Next time you need a favour or information I expect. Or just to talk,' she added quietly as she returned the favour of a kiss.

By the time Robin had recovered from her words and action, Marian had already left the village. As Robin walked out, holding Aaron close to him, Amy spoke, 'There's a storm approaching. You'll stay here tonight. The forest is no place for a baby.'

Robin nodded his thanks, reliving one of the best days of his life.


	8. The Day I Live For

The Day I Live For

'Your hair?' Robin gasped, at the first sight of Marian. He had not seen her since that day in Amy's cottage with Aaron, and so much had changed. _For both of us I fear,_ Robin thought. _How am I meant to protect the woman I love, when my men need me also? I could not have left Roy, or his mother, to face the wrath of the Sheriff, but by doing so, I was forced to leave Marian vulnerable. Well not totally vulnerable, as she said, she has had to learn to look after herself. Damn my stupid pride._

'I was tired of it, so had it cut. It's much more practical this way,' Marian replied calmly, although her eyes gave away the truth.

Reading her face rather than her words, Robin moved closer to her. 'Marian …' he started, before he was interrupted by the sound of a baby crying.

'I told you to wait a moment!' Much punched Allan on the shoulder as the group of outlaws, accompanied by Annie and Seth, came into view.

'Don't worry yourself Much. It is best to get Annie and Seth away as soon as we can, before they receive any unwanted attention.' Robin turned and spoke to his exasperated friend. 'Although, you should listen to Much more, Allan!' he added, after seeing Allan's smug look, which was soon wiped clean.

Laughing at the antics of the outlaws, Annie handed Seth over, to allow each of the outlaws to say their own farewells.

'Well, little fellow!' Allan began. 'As much as it was great to meet you, I can safely say you have put me off any thought of children for a long while yet! Have a great life, and remember those helpful hints I told you!' After kissing the top of Seth's head, Allan passed him along to Will.

'Word of advice, whatever Allan told you, forget it!' Will joked, safe in the knowledge that Allan wouldn't hit him whilst he held the baby. 'You may not have had the best start to your life, but it's been an eventful one, and I wish you the best. Just make sure you know how to get out of mischief, as well as into it!' he added, as he placed Seth into John's arms, with a kiss.

'I apologise for you having to spend even the shortest amount of time with this bunch of idiots!' John sighed as Allan extracted his revenge on Will for his comment. 'Enjoy your life little man. You, I liked.' With a swift kiss, Seth was handed to the fourth member of the gang.

'Umm, well I don't really know what to say to babies,' Much began. After glaring at Robin, who had failed to hide his laughter, he turned his back to the others and continued, 'All I really wanted to say was, thank you. Thank you for allowing Robin and Marian to see that hope is not all lost, and enabling them to re-capture their dreams they had thought lost. For that, I am eternally grateful, and although I doubt that you will remember, you were the one that helped to save the great Robin Hood. Have a fantastic life.' Much gently kissed the top of Seth's head, before walking towards Marian and Robin, the latter who had suddenly lost any sense of humour, and passing the young babe up to Marian.

'Hey there my little man! Didn't think I would be seeing you again, did we? What an adventure you've had these past couple of days, huh? If the rest of your life is this exciting, you're going to have an eventful existence! Just make sure you don't make any rash decisions, unless they are for the right reasons, like love. Goodbye … Aaron.' Marian finished with a whisper and a soft kiss on each hand and his little button nose. As she gently lowered Seth into Robin's arms, Robin squeezed her hand gently, with the same emotions shining in his eyes.

'So, I guess it's my time to say goodbye then. I'm not really used to this. I haven't had anyone special to part with for a while now, and then two leave in consecutive days. Although you won't remember the unruly band of outlaws, and Marian of course, that you lived with for a few days of your life, believe me, we will never forget you.' Looking round at the men that he had come to see as his family, Robin saw the love and sadness they all had at the departure of Seth, though they would show it to no-one. Glancing at Marian, he recalled their short time as a family. 'Thank you,' he whispered to Seth before placing his own kiss on his head and handing him back to his mother, who seemed shocked by the emotions shown by this group of rough-living, hardened outlaws.

'You best get going, Annie.' Robin said quietly. 'It's quite a way and you don't want to stay in the forest too long, there are some unsavoury characters about!' She chuckled slightly before settling herself next to the driver of the small cart.

'Oh, we've got something for you and Seth. Open it later.' Will added, as he passed up a small pouch to Annie.

'I can never thank you enough for what you have done for me, and for Seth also. I will make sure he knows of those who ensured he had a good start to life. Thank you also, my Lady. Goodbye and you are always welcome in our home.'

As the cart slowly drew away, the outlaws headed back into the forest, wishing for sleep, peace and food.

'Robin,' Marian called out. As he turned to face her, she dismounted her horse and moved towards him. 'I know you know I was lying, about my hair. But please, I beg you, do nothing about it. It will only make the situation worse, and I can not risk my father in it.' As she took his hands, Marian saw the emotions swimming in Robin's eyes. 'Please, don't do anything rash.'

'Not even if it's for the right reason? Not even if it's for love?' Marian turned away, as Robin used her own words against her. 'I'm sorry; I should not have said that. I will do nothing, for now. But you can not expect me to just let this lie Marian. You cannot ask that of me.'

'I would never. Thank you Robin, but now I must return to my father. I'm afraid that my recent actions have caused him greater distress.'

Seeing Marian's own distress, Robin enveloped her in a hug. 'I am here, whenever you need me,' he whispered, wishing he was able to portray all that he really wanted to say.

Feeling herself about to let go, Marian re-checked herself, and drew away from Robin, albeit reluctantly. 'I know, and the same goes for you.'

As they separated and Marian re-mounted, Robin heard the shouts of Much, to inform him that the rabbit was finally cooked.

Allowing small smiles to cross their faces, even if they were tinged with sadness and whole range of other emotions, Marian inclined her head to the road behind her. 'I am going this way.

'And I am going this way', Robin indicated the path behind him, into the forest.

'Always different directions,' Marian replied, as she turned her horse around, and began walking away from Robin.

Watching his love ride away from him, Robin spoke quietly, 'Not for forever Marian. Soon our paths will lead us towards each other, and that is the day I live for.'


End file.
